


Careful Who You Wish For

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie and Dinah, opposite coasts, and a little magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Who You Wish For

He was still raw with the aftermath of her leaving him so definitively. No matter how much he told himself he deserved her hurting, angry words, he could not help but wish for a way to make it right, to let her see just how he missed her. As he laid down, his heart was calling to her, wishing she was there in his arms, pressed safe and warm to him like so many nights before.

`~`~`~`~`

She missed him.

Even as one more tear fell unchecked, she ached for him. She just did not understand how two people could be so in love, and still hurt each other so wickedly. 

With a harsh sob, she slipped into bed, her thoughts on the man that would own her soul until the day she died.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah stretched leisurely, none too rested after a sleep of bad dreams and too many tears. She slowly sat up, feeling oddly heavy, sluggish even. She stretched again, slowly opening her eyes…and seeing Oliver's bedroom.

"Ollie!" At the sound of her voice…except it was his voice, consciousness fell completely into place, and Dinah Lance did something she, as a hardened vigilante turned secret agent for Oracle had never done.

She screamed like a little girl.

`~`~`~`~`

"I have to be dreaming," Canary said, except her voice was wrong, metered out with inflections that sounded awkward to Oracle's ears.

"Dinah?" she inquired.

"Ahh shit…jeezus, woman, what in hell, scaring a man…well, okay, not right now, but …ahh shit. Oracle?" He…she?…took a very deep breath. "Hell of it is, Dinah's not in this body right now…this is Ollie Queen."

He wasn't sure, but that sounded an awful lot like laughter being muffled from the receiver.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
